


DYUIML - the deleted 'pie in the bath' scene

by LucyStarkid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A 'deleted' scene from the previous chapter, Bath Time, Louis is funny when he's ill, M/M, Pie, Princess the cat, This is the silliest, Written to cheer someone up, not a sexy bath - sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyStarkid/pseuds/LucyStarkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very un-sexy bath time with Louis. Featuring: pie, a cat, a heavy cold, and too many emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DYUIML - the deleted 'pie in the bath' scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny bolt-on to the scene in the previous chapter. It is standalone and has no bearing on the overall story. I wrote it to cheer up a friend. Enjoy xx

Louis shuffled back further on his bed and tipped the contents of the carrier bags out in front of him. He laughed softly as he took it all in, a huge box of super soft tissues, a jar of Tiger Balm for aching muscles, a box of Lemsip, a posh looking bottle of lavender bath soak, a fancy bar of chocolate, and, of all things, a pie. A Marks & Spencer Finest chicken and mushroom pie, to be precise.

Louis hadn’t even realised he was crying until Zayn was at his side, wrapping his arms around him. He took a couple of shaky breaths, and tried to compose himself, hiccupping laugher mixing in with the tears. He clutched the pie to his chest, in what he would later claim was a fever-addled moment, and looked to Zayn, awe and so much fondness clear in his voice as he spoke, “Zayn, what did I do to deserve him?”

…

He poured the scented liquid under the running water, the calming lavender filling the room, and wrapping around him like a blanket, soothing his mind and somehow easing his aching muscles before he’d even got into the bath. As he waited for the bath to fill, he stripped off the clothes he’d slept in, and threw them in the wash basket, placing a fresh t-shirt and pair of tracksuit bottoms on the radiator, warming them for later.

“Princess, much as I love the company, I know your game,” and Louis slid down onto the floor as he spoke, back pressed against the side of the bath, stroking Princess under the chin, earning purrs of delight. “You’re only in it for the underfloor heating, aren’t you sweet pea?” He ran his fingers through the longer fur on her belly then leant forward, nuzzling his face into her fur, placing a scattering of kisses to her soft stomach, he stroked her one more time, before heaving himself up of the warm tiled floor and stepping into the bath. 

As he sank down into the warm water, he closed his eyes and let whatever was in the bath soak work its magic. His mind drifted off to its current favourite place, and he wondered again, what he’d done to deserve Harry coming into his life. He pictured him striding purposefully around M&S, probably shattered from work, but pushing on, wanting to do something nice for Louis, just because. He imagined him carefully picking out the things he thought would sooth him the most. Lavender for its calming properties. Tiger Balm, packed with cinnamon, menthol, and mint, to relax his aching muscles. The softest balsam tissues for Louis’ nose, which was red raw. Chocolate, because everything was always better after it. And a pie, a sodding pie of all things. 

He was sure how it had happened, but a week into whatever they were at the moment, and somehow pie had taken on a sentimental value. From their first date, to their first kiss, and to now. It was becoming a theme, and Louis could only embrace it. He learnt over the side of the bath and caught Princesses eye, “What’s happened to me love? Crying over a pie eh? What’s he done to me?” Careful not to slosh water on her, he sank slowly back down into the warm water and just enjoyed it, enjoyed the thought, the fact, of another person caring for him so much, so selflessly. 

…..

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been soaking their for, probably longer than he’d meant to, tiredness from the last couple of days finally catching up to him. It was Princess that woke him up, butting his head gently with her’s, from where she stood, on the edge of the bath, peering down at him. Sleepy, and surprised to find her there, Louis tapped her on the side gently, encouraging her to jump down, “Not this time love, you can’t drink this, it’s got smelly stuff in it, might make you ill,” Princess just meowed up at him, nose out of joint that her ritual of drinking the warm water had been disturbed this time. 

His fingers crinkled and pruney, Louis only doubted himself for a second, before drying his hands and picking up the M&S box balanced on the other side of the bath. Opening it at one end, and sliding its contents out, he whispered to Princess conspiratorially, “Don’t tell anyone ok? I’m poorly, I get to do what I want. And I’ll give you a bit if you promise not to dob me in.” No reply forthcoming, but trusting that she could keep a secret, Louis took a bite of the pie, letting the pastry crumble on his tongue, delicious flavours that had Finest written all over them assaulting his tastebuds. A couple of bites in, and he had a moment of clarity, a moment of wondering what the hell he must have looked like, lying in the bath, bright red nose, eating a pie, and talking to a cat. Deciding he didn’t care, and know that even if Harry had been their with him, he wouldn’t have judged, he finished it off, and sank down deeper into the water, talking sleepily to Princess as the water washed away any crumbs of telltale evidence.

“He’s a good one love, you’ve met him, you know he is. Is it to much to hope that he’s thee good one? The one I’ve been looking for?”

.....


End file.
